Observation
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: "Il l'observait. Dès que l'occasion se présentait."
1. Première partie

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à JK Rowling. Si, si, je vous jure ! Idée de moi, tout de même. Petits commentaires comme toujours en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Il l'observait. Dès que l'occasion se présentait. Comme toujours. De loin, parce que, lorsqu'il le faisait de loin, elle ne lui lançait pas ce regard neutre, ce regard qui lui faisait encore plus mal que celui qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'il l'énervait en lui parlant.

Ce regard neutre qui prouvait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Ce regard neutre qui lui disait qu'il n'était que le camarade. Que celui qui était là, qu'elle croisait tous les jours.

Appuyé contre une étagère de la bibliothèque, feignant être en train de chercher un livre alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que l'épier, il se demandait si c'était un moment parfait pour s'approcher d'elle, la frôler, lui dire un mot gentil.

Il allait se lancer, vraiment, il était prêt à le faire, et puis, au dernier moment, il se rappela que chacune de ses tentatives était vouée à l'échec. Celle de la veille était encore bien présente dans son esprit…

Il fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche d'une feuille pour lui envoyer un mot, une nouvelle technique qu'il avait mise au point – et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de mettre en pratique. Il trouva une feuille sur laquelle était dessinée, comme toujours, un vif d'or et _ses_ lettres. LE. Si seulement, un jour, elles devenaient LP…

Mais ça, il avait bien compris que c'était pas pour tout de suite. Peut-être un jour. Il n'en savait rien. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il agissait comme un crétin et que, malgré tous les sermons qu'il se passait après chacune de ses tentatives infructueuses, il n'arrivait pas à être rationnel lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Jamais. Elle avait cette capacité, celle de le faire devenir stupide quelle que soit la situation.

Il soupira en soulevant les affaires de son sac, toujours à la recherche d'un bout de parchemin. Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment amoureux – ses amis ne l'avaient pas franchement aidé à se forger une réponse à cette question pourtant préoccupante – mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne le faisait pas agir comme le faisaient les autres filles. Et, qu'en plus de cela, elle ne se gênait pas pour le remettre à sa place. Et qu'il pensait à elle très, _très_ souvent.

Il trouva enfin un bout de parchemin dans un état potable. Il n'y avait pas de taches d'encre, il n'y avait pas de gribouillages stupides dessus, il n'y avait pas de bouts déchirés.

Sincèrement, comment se faisait-il que ce bout de parchemin soit en aussi bon état ?

Là n'était pas la question. Il leva la tête, et, d'un coup, son cœur rata un battement. Il la voyait sourire. Elle le regardait, lui, et _elle souriait_. Elle pouvait le regarder _et_ sourire.

Mais rapidement, son regard s'assombrit. Parce que non, malgré ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait, mais une autre personne. Il le comprit quand, en levant légèrement la main pour la saluer, elle ne changea pas d'un pouce son expression. Elle resta stoïque, avec le même sourire, sans le regarder vraiment.

Elle regardait l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était gentille avec tout le monde, qu'elle aidait toute personne dans le besoin, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme elle, la douceur incarnée, puisse se retrouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et sourire au type qui détestait toutes les personnes qui, comme elle, étaient d'origine Moldue. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre cela.

Parfois, il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment amis, ou si elle ne faisait qu'être polie avec lui. Dans les couloirs, ils ne se parlaient pas. Au détour d'un rayonnage, ils se parlaient normalement. Il les avait surpris quelques fois. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Lily Evans pour lui parler, à lui. Il se demandait pourquoi lui, aussi, lui parlait. Cela n'allait-il pas à l'encontre de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il faisait ? Cela n'était-il pas contraire à ses agissements quotidiens ?

Mais on ne pouvait douter. De sa place de choix, James Potter voyait tout.

Il voyait Severus Rogue avoir un presque sourire. Il voyait Lily Evans ramener une chaise d'un coup de baguette de la table d'à côté pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec elle. Il voyait le Serpentard prendre place à la table, il le voyait sortir son manuel de Potions, et entamer une conversation qui semblait amicale avec la rousse, qui sourit un peu plus, ramena une jambe sous elle pour être installée plus confortablement, et commença à parler rapidement avec le nouveau venu.

Lequel continua la discussion le plus naturellement qui soit, comme s'il était normal pour lui de traîner avec une Gryffondor. Une Née-Moldue, qui plus est.

Il mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Beaucoup de temps, même. Il finit tout de même par sentir ses ongles, enfoncés dans la paume de sa main, et il comprit qu'il était crispé comme il ne devrait pas être permis de le faire. Il comprit que la jalousie le rongeait de l'intérieur, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était lui qui méritait cette place de choix. Il était en train de songer aux pires tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à cet imbécile pour ne pas avoir conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être là-bas.

Il sentit sa main frôler sa baguette. Il la saisit fermement, et songea à ce qui était le mieux, dans cette situation, pour lui montrer toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il y réfléchissait. Il imaginait les pires choses. Les pires humiliations. Il allait le faire. Parce que ce type ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait, il en était persuadé. Parce qu'il était jaloux à en crever. Et parce que ça le démangeait sérieusement.

Mais un rire plus fort qu'un autre le fit s'arrêter. Lily Evans rougissait légèrement de s'être laissée emportée. Mais lui, il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Il trouvait que ce rire était magnifique, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce moment de bonheur.

Alors il tourna dans le premier rayonnage qu'il trouva, il lâcha sa baguette, et il se rappela qu'il avait bientôt un entraînement de Quidditch. Il se dit que voler tout seul, un moment, l'aiderait à se calmer.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, il dut toutefois se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, d'aimer, mais il était sûr d'aimer Lily. Sans en comprendre toutes les nuances, toutes les conséquences, toutes les répercussions.

Mais il était amoureux.

* * *

_Je voulais faire quelque chose de court, et voilà. C'est un two-shot, déjà, sachez-le. La prochaine partie viendra la semaine prochaine. La question est : qui sera capable de deviner en quoi consistera la seconde partie ?!_

_C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, je trouve je crois que c'est pour cela que je le publie immédiatement après l'avoir écrit._

_(JE SAIS. Je devrais être en train de bosser ou, quitte à écrire, à poursuivre mes FF… mais non. Voilà. Tant pis si je prends du retard, donc)._

_À samedi prochain pour ceux qui auront apprécié !_


	2. Seconde Partie

**Disclaimer : **Le monde de la magie, les personnages et tout ce qui peut se rapporter à la saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'idée, en revanche, ne vient que de mon humble esprit.

* * *

Il l'observait. Dès que l'occasion se présentait. Assis sur une table de la salle d'études où régnait un joyeux vacarme, il l'observait, comme toujours depuis deux ans. Pour une fois, elle était seule, ce qui était de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

Sa main se crispa autour de sa plume en y songeant. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

Il inspira calmement, tenta de se reconcentrer sur son devoir et n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas le bruit qui l'en empêchait. C'était le fait de la savoir aussi près de lui et de ne pas pouvoir pour autant lui parler. Elle ne le tolérerait pas. De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

Rien. Il le savait très bien. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui dire…

Il avait grave foiré. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir jeté cette belle amitié au tapis, en l'écrasant avec parcimonie.

Il soupira, posa sa plume, se disant que, pour le moment, son devoir était satisfaisant et qu'il pourrait toujours l'améliorer quand il aurait retrouvé son calme.

Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, vu les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il les fusilla du regard, mais elles ne le virent même pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la fille, qui sembla surprise de les voir. Malgré le bruit environnant, il entendit les mots de l'un d'entre eux.

- On l'a enfermé dans un placard. On sait très bien que tu te forces à le supporter, on voulait t'offrir un peu de répit !

Il éclata de rire, apparemment très amusé de sa petite blague. Quel idiot, songea le garçon.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel, ne répondant pas. Ils s'éloignèrent après un bref signe de la main, faisant bouillir le sang du garçon. Comment pouvait-on la laisser impunément seule ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas, ces trois idiots, qu'il fallait profiter de sa présence autant que possible, qu'elle nous faisait un don inestimable en nous faisait profiter de son existence ? N'importe quelle personne sensée ne serait pas allée s'asseoir plus loin, mais aurait profité des places disponibles à ses côtés.

Quels idiots, se dit-il.

On ne s'éloignait pas comme ça de Lily Evans. On profitait au maximum de sa présence.

Il reconnut les signes disant qu'elle était ennuyée. Elle mordilla le bout de sa plume, jeta un coup d'œil morne à sa montre, s'étira discrètement, tourna la page de son manuel sans grande conviction pour chercher ce qui l'intéressait, soupira.

En cet instant, il détestait le vacarme et l'agitation environnants. Il ne pouvait l'observer dans le calme. Et, en même temps, si ces deux-là n'étaient pas là, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas l'observer.

Severus Rogue assassina du regard la personne qui s'assit face à lui, lui coupant la vue. Cette personne ne se fit pas prier, et disparut rapidement. Le message était clair, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète. On n'embête pas Severus Rogue alors qu'il travaille seul dans son coin. En fait, on n'embête pas Severus Rogue, tout simplement.

Il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il la vit se replonger dans son travail. Il savait qu'elle se disait que, plus tôt elle aurait terminé, plus tôt elle pourrait profiter de son temps libre avec ses amis.

Dont il ne faisait plus partie, se rappela-t-il amèrement.

Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide, si fier ce jour-là ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il le regrettait au plus profond de son être, tous les jours, à tous les moments, et que ces regrets étaient toujours là, lui rongeant chaque fibre de son être.

Et que ces regrets étaient effacés par de la jalousie pure lorsque l'autre idiot binoclard entrait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Lui aussi, il l'assassina du regard, mais il ne le vit pas. Son allure fière et son air arrogant l'empêchaient de croire qu'une personne ne puisse pas apprécier son entrée dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha de la rousse, lui tapota sur l'épaule droite alors qu'il était sur sa gauche, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, comme très fier de la petite blague qu'il faisait.

Lily Evans se retourna à sa droite, et, ne voyant personne, se retourna de l'autre côté. Entre temps, l'idiot avait eu le temps de s'asseoir sur le même banc qu'elle et de prendre un air innocent, regardant en l'air.

Elle rit légèrement, le frappant sur l'épaule. Il ne put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il grimaça simplement lorsque les lèvres de Lily Evans allèrent chercher celles de James Potter. Il sentit, une fois encore, la jalousie lui tordre les entrailles.

Il entendit la suite.

- …fais quoi ?

- Je révise, tiens.

Le vacarme remonta d'un cran. Il le vit prendre le livre, y jeter un coup d'œil rapide, le refermer d'un coup sec et attirer la jeune fille contre lui. Severus se retint de se lever d'un coup pour les séparer, pour les faire sursauter. Tout tant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'en cet instant.

Il regarda James Potter chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Lily Evans, laquelle semblait hésiter, regardant son parchemin, puis le garçon assis à ses côtés. Il continua son monologue.

Severus bouillait. Elle ne veut pas arrêter de travailler, idiot, et elle va bientôt te le faire comprendre, regarde, elle reprend le livre !

Livre qui atterrit dans le sac de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se levait et saisissait la main du garçon, qui se leva d'un rapide bond, prenant le sac de sa _petite amie_ et passant un bras protecteur et possessif autour de ses épaules.

Severus se retint de se lever pour les suivre. Ce n'était pas naturel. Il ne pouvait plus faire cela. Il avait gâché ses seules chances de le faire deux ans auparavant. Il devait simplement se taire.

Et subir.

Il les regarda sortir de la pièce. Il rêva d'être à la place de l'autre imbécile. Il l'aimait mieux. Il savait mieux que lui ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle était. Elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde que lui. Elle était plus humble.

Elle méritait mieux que cet imbécile de James Potter.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas mieux.

Mais lui, il en était convaincu, savait mieux aimer Lily Evans que James Potter.

Et l'idée d'être amoureux de Lily Evans sans possibilité de lui déclarer rongeait Severus Rogue à un point inimaginable.

* * *

_Eh bien, que vous dire...  
_

_Merci ? Oui, c'est bien ça. Donc, merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, la semaine précédente, sur la première partie du two-shot. A présent que celui-ci est terminé, n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) !_

_Félicitations aux deux personnes qui ont su trouver la suite de ce two-shot ! Bravo à elles. C'est vrai que sans indice, ce n'était pas spécialement facile... Mais je suis cruelle, vous savez._

_Enfin, voilà comment s'achève cette petite histoire. A bientôt pour d'autres écrits !_


End file.
